There are many different kinds and models of the pipe coupling devices on the market, however, creative and novel product is still hardly seen. Accordingly, the structures and effects of these conventional coupling devices are limited in a narrow range which can greatly decrease the efficiency of performance. In some advance countries, there were developed the compressing coupling device, but disadvantages of the device were still found in the operation. Therefore the present inventor had designed a quick pipe coupling which is filed as U.S. patent application No. 07/748,507, now Pat. No. 5,160,175 issued Nov. 3, 1992, for use in this field; and now, a further coupling which can be produced by simple molding equipment to lower the cost and is featured with its reversibility has been developed by the inventor expecting to enhance the structure of the original invention so as to be even more practical.
It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a quick pipe coupling with a concise structure which can connect the pipes quickly, easily, and tightly and furthermore, with a feature of reversibility to prevent any loss due to inappropriate operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a quick pipe coupling that has an anti-reverse pushing assembly set in which the releasable ring can be pushed inwards by pre-inflated pressure and the curved fins provided on the releasable ring with reverted indenture at the edge are used for holding protrudent teeth of the lock ring so as to achieve an anti-reverse one way pushing process. By releasing the fastened condition of the lock ring, the whole anti-reverse pushing assembly can be removed as performing the reversibility of the present invention.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick pipe coupling that has a tight binding assembly set in which the projecting toothed ring and the con-press clamping rings, when they are pushed by force, can bind the pipe which is to be connected from the outer surface; in the same time, a soft and hollow squeezing ring forced by the push from outwards will be squeezed to press against the inner wall of the coupling and the outer wall of the pipe. Moreover, as the pipe is inserted into the coupling, the flexible folding circular valve provided at the inner terminal of the coupling will be folded to fasten the pipe firmly and performs as well a tight leak proof effect.